Dat Magic Academy
by lonelygirl702
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH MYA2015! Set in another dimension when Valkyrie's parents know/are magic. they send her to a magic academy while they're busy with things in the war. Surprise stored and waiting. please read, it's better then the summary. promise. (Skulduggery's parents run the magic academy!) Rated T for Tanith! (and some swearing & "love" scene's) Also, modern day. phones etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys! I'm back! This story is co-written with Mya2015. Hope you like it!**_

The dark haired, dark eyed and beautiful girl walked down the dirty street. She kicked a wrapper out the way and hopped onto the pavement, where there was less rubbish. She looked round at all the kids playing and smiled sadly. They all had friends with them and she had no-one.

Sighing, she pulled out a picture of the place she was supposed to be going to and looking round, she saw it standing proudly with a few boys testing their magic standing in front of it.

She walked up casually, completely and utterly not expecting the fireball that flew her way. It bounced off, not burning her thanks to her protective coat. Growling, she turned and faced the cocky, black haired boy who threw it and glared at him. He built up another in his hands and threw it at her. She caught it, laughing at the looks of wonder on the boy's faces, made it bigger and hotter, then aimed and fired. It started to burn his clothes.

He cried out as it started to eat through his white shirt that wasn't so white anymore. The girl waved her hand and the fire went out.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The burnt boy shouted.

"Valkyrie Cain, extremely advanced elemental, never beaten in a fight and very well known."  
"...I hate you..." the boy said.  
"Who are you?" Valkyrie said, reclaiming a calm and innocent posture.

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant," the boy said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I'm Dexter Vex," A blonde boy said.

Any other girl would have fallen to their knees at the sight of him, but Valkyrie didn't even bat an eyelid. Dexter scowled. He could pull in any girl and everyone knew it. He looked her over and decided he had to get her before Saracen and Erskine did but they were already making a move.

"Saracen Rue," One said, moving in close, causing Valkyrie's breath to hitch in her throat.

"What's your discipline?" She whispered, straightening up and looking him dead in the eye.

"You see, babe," Saracen said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and threading his fingers through hers, then whispering seductively, "I know things."

"Or..." Valkyrie replied, grinning like mad. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What did you say?" Erskine asked.

"Just told him what his power is." She replied smugly.

"How did you know?" Skulduggery asked, shocked.

She simply winked, flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "A magician never reveals their secrets, so why should I?"

"Fair enough," A blonde beauty said in a very English accent.

"Don't get put off by the boys scars, he's really nice," Another blonde, with ridiculous hair, said, receiving a punch from the blonde girl as if saying, "Were you implying that he isn't nice when you see him first?"

Valkyrie half-laughed and said, "Ghastly Bespoke? I know him. He always helps me when I go into the shop. He's great."

"Whoa, back off sister," the blonde said. "My name's Tanith Low and I'll crush you if you make a move on him."

"He your boyfriend?" Valkyrie said.

"She wishes." The other blonde with spiky hair said.

"FLETCHER!" Tanith shouted, reaching for a sword on her back.

"Sorry, sorry!" Fletcher said, holding his hands up in surrender.

He turned round to try and shut up his laughing friends who were saying,

"You're scared of your own sister!"

"You're _not_ scared of her?" was his sulky reply.

That's when Tanith got out her sword and chopped a bit of Fletcher's hair off, leaving Fletcher having an existential crisis, and Tanith and Valkyrie on the floor with stitches from laughing.

"Nice one," Valkyrie said in between laughter.

"Thanks!" Tanith said, weakly high-fiving her, then laughing once more. Ghastly came out and shook his head at Tanith, then looked at Valkyrie.

"Val! Great to see you! Your new outfit is ready and looks gorgeous!" He said, smiling warmly at her.

"I can't _wait_ to see it! I know it's going to be _amazing_ , like everything else!" Valkyrie said, taking the hand he offered her and got up.

He led her into the shop and 10 minutes later, she came out wearing a dark, dark blue, tight fitting jacket-jumper with expensive black fur. It looked really comfortable. Her tight leggings clung to her curves and her boots came half-way up her lower half of her leg.

Skulduggery stared. There was only one word to describe her. She looked sexy. _{Blushing yet? ;)}._ He shook his head. _'I hate her...'_ but he couldn't stop staring at her. She walked past and did a half-spin, facing him. She winked, leaned in and whispered,

"See anything you like?"

"NO!" Skulduggery cried, lying right to her face. But she wasn't easily fooled. She raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him, and he turned around, furious.

"I see something I like." Saracen said, "What about you?"

Valkyrie looked around and saw mother, Sylvia Star, one of the last 3 teleporter's left. They were currently tracking the last 2 down. _**(I try not to laugh as she has**_ **just** _ **met one!)**_

"Nope! There's my ride!" she started walking away when Fletcher appeared next to her.

"GOD!" She shouted.

"Teleporter." He said.

"...no way... we have been looking for you forever! We need another teleporter in the Sanctuary."

"I don't know, I'm only 16..."

"I work for the Sanctuary, I'm 16," she saw the doubting look on his face. "Tell you what, here's my phone number," she passed him a card with her number on; "Call me when you decide."

She walked round the corner and when the others ran to see her go, she was gone already. Fletcher turned the card round in his hand, looking at the number.

"What's that?" Tanith asked as they walked back to the shop.

"Nothing." Fletcher replied too quickly, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Fletcher..." Dexter said, "You want to give it to Tanith before she tackles you. Again."

He faced Tanith, who cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck.

"Mum says you can't tackle me anymore." He said cautiously.

"Mum can't help you here." Tanith growled, and lunged. She got it from him in 20 seconds.

"20 seconds, getting slow." Saracen said, smiling.

"She gave him her number." Tanith whispered. They all stopped.

"Out of all of us, why did _you_ get her number? Out of all of us, why you?" Skulduggery said.

 _ **So... what do ya think? Please review because it makes me really happy and wanting to do more chapters. Give us ideas!**_


	2. get to das train station!

_**I'm back with another chapter, so read it cause I worked hard**_.

"...I can explain!" Fletcher cried, nervously looking at the angry faces around him.

"Go ahead then. Explain," Tanith said.

Fletcher explained the situation to them.

"Are you gonna take the job?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know," Fletcher said.

"Well, we go to that new school for the first time in 3 weeks so..."

"I'll have to think about it." Fletcher decided.

 **3 weeks later- Tanith and Fletcher.**

"Quick, hurry! You'll be late for the first day of school! You'll miss the train!" Miss Saver said.

"Coming mum!" the two blondes said.

"Get out my way Fletcher!"

"No way, Tan!"

"I'm older!"

"By 45 seconds!" there was a boy's yell as Fletcher came bumping down the stairs, teleporting half-way, so he was next to the door. Tanith walked down and blinked at her mother innocently, who was standing with her hands on her hips and looking sternly at her.

"He fell!"

"She pushed me!"

Saver sighed, "Just get your lazy asses out the door! Fletcher, this is what the train station looks like. Lucky for you, you can be there 2 minutes before the train leaves!"

Fletcher grabbed his bags and Tanith hers and Fletcher got them to the train station, immediately being directed to compartment C9.

 **Skulduggery**

Skulduggery simply packed his suitcase, and walked out his door, only a ten minute walk to the train station that would have the train taking him to the school, where his parents were already.

 **Dexter, Saracen and Ghastly.**

Ghastly continued to pack the rest of his things as he heard Saracen and Dexter swear at the clock. They would be leaving in 10 minutes and the fools weren't ready. Dexter had then pushed down the stairs to get breakfast and the idiots were _just_ going upstairs to get dressed. Ghastly and his mother shook their heads as Mr. Bespoke packed the car. He was giving them a lift to the train station but if they weren't ready, he would leave without them.

 **Anton**

Anton stood at the platform, waiting for the train. Of course he was there early.

 **Valkyrie**

"Bye Sweetheart! Have fun at the new magic school!" Valkyrie's mother called as she left for work with her husband. Sighing, Valkyrie looked at the time. She got up, looking at the suitcases next to her bed. She was going to have to spend 2 months at this magic school called 'Dat Magic Academy.' It was a pretty stupid name but, her uncle Gordon _had_ been the one to name it...

Getting washed and dressed in 20 minutes, she walked over to her mirror with her bags. She let her reflection out and gave it instructions about how all it had to do was keep her mortal friends happy. She then walked over to another mirror, which sucked her through a portal, and she was outside the train station. It was in a part of the town the mortals didn't know about so there was no risk of being seen and questioned. Even so, she kept her head bent, and boarded the train.

 _ **There you are! Don't forget to review! If you have any ideas, then PM the to me or Mya2015.**_


	3. train and arriving

_**I'm back with the newest chapter of Dat Magic Academy. Sorry it took so long. And if any of you actually read the authors notes, read my end one. It's the part where you decide what direction the story goes in. Thanx!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant.**_

"C19, C19. Where the _hell_ is C19!" Valkyrie grumbled as she looked for her train carriage.

"Hey!" A blonde haired girl flipped from the ceiling. _She looks familiar,_ Valkyrie thought. _Of course!_

"Hey Tanith!" Valkyrie said, a grin appearing on her face.

"You look lost. Where's your carriage."

"I'm trying to find it now. C19," Valkyrie said with a sigh.

"Oh, _you_ got here with a scholarship too? I'll show you our carriage." Tanith said, bubbly as ever. She bounced down the carriages until they got to C19.

The duo walked in to find Dexter, Saracen and Erskine wrestling, Skulduggery watching with an amused expression, Ghastly reading The Hunger Games: Catching Fire and Fletcher was playing Flappy Bird.

"Guys!" Tanith shouted. The three wrestling boys looked up guiltily. "You remember Valkyrie right?"

"Valkyrie, good to see you," Ghastly said.

"Hey, Valkyrie," Dexter, Saracen and Erskine said in unison.

"Hey Val," Fletcher said, a little bit shyly.

"You," Skulduggery finished the hello's with a glare.

"Me," Valkyrie said with a sly grin on her face.

"Valkyrie's here on a scholarship, like us!" Tanith said, smiling brightly.

Valkyrie smiled and sat down next to Fletcher, pulling her phone out and checking her messages from her mortal friends.

Apparently, Aprils date was going amazing and Charlotte was out shopping.

Not interesting.

Sighing, Valkyrie got out her laptop and put in the Pitch Perfect DVD. She grabbed her headphones and put them over her ears. Pressing play, she watched her favourite movie.

"Okay, what do you guys think of Valkyrie?" Tanith asked.

"She's right there, Tan." Ghastly said.

"Val!" Dexter shouted. She didn't respond or show that she's even heard him. "She can't hear us." He claimed.

Fletcher put down his phone as Saracen answered,

"She's mysterious.-"

"One reason why I hate her!" Skulduggery exclaimed.

"And I can't seem to get a read on her. Like she has some charm not allowing anyone to read her mind."

"I do." Valkyrie answered, before un-pausing her movie.

Ghastly sighed. "Valkyrie doesn't have the best history. It taught her to close herself off to men."

"What happened?" Tanith asked.

"Sorry. That's not for me to tell."Ghastly said. They talked between themselves. Valkyrie's movie ended so she opened YouTube and typed in 'I hate you I love you- nightcore.'

The music filled her headphones, and she was oblivious to the teenagers staring at her- attempting to get a read on her personality.

Well. Supposedly oblivious.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." She said in a dry voice. Erskine whipped out his phone. Valkyrie waved her hand and the phone flew from his hand to the other side of the room. She glared at him.

A woman with blue hair came over with a snack cart.

"Hi! I'm Clarabelle!"

"Okay," Valkyrie said slowly.

"I'm doing the snacks."

"I see that."

"You want anything?"

"You got any fudge?"

"Yeah!" An awkward silence while everyone waited for the blue haired to continue. She didn't.

"Can I have some?" Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"OH! Yeah, sure." She said, handing the medium sized bag to Valkyrie. "That's £1."

"K," Valkyrie said, handing over the money. The others all bought drinks or treats. She stared at Valkyrie the entire time.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm nobody. Literally nobody." Valkyrie said.

"I _do_ know you! You're-" Clarabelle didn't finish her sentence because the door was slammed in her face. Valkyrie sighed in relief before smiling and making her way back over to her laptop.

Half an hour later, the sound of ringing filled the room. They all looked over at Valkyrie, who blushed, accepting the video chat.

"Hey, Gabbi!" Valkyrie said.

"Hey Steph! Look, I know you're busy with the planning for your photoshoot, but I need your help."

"Okay, yeah, what is it?"

"Jason just asked me out to go to the movies!"

"That's amazing girl!" Valkyrie said, putting on the fake Stephanie cheeriness.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Jeans, black knee-high boots and that cute coral blue sweater."

"Doesn't that seem a bit more second date casual?" Gabbi said, sounding unsure.

"Girl, trust me. You wanna make an impression, not scare him away. And, go easy on the make-up."

"I dunno, I'm really nervous cause I've liked Jason for years and now he's asked me out and I just-" Gabbi rambled.

"Gabbi, Gabbi, breathe."

"Thanks. I needed that." She said, smiling.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Valkyrie reassured her friend.

"K, GTG, bye!"

"Bye!" with a small wave, Valkyrie ended the call. She looked over at the others, who were looking at her confused. Ghastly opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Valkyrie.

"Say anything about that, and I'll kill you. That was a mortal friend."

"What did she mean by photoshoot?"

"Doesn't matter!"

" _That's_ where I knew you from!" Clarabelle said from outside the door just as the train stopped. They all got out and watched as Valkyrie's eyes widened at the size and magnificence of it.

A man and a woman came from the huge double doors.

"Hello, I am Aengus Car and this is my wife Veronica Fashion. We are the headmasters at this magic academy."

 _ **So, there you go. Right do you guys think this should be Fletchyrie or Valduggery? Tell me in the reviews!**_


	4. Dat scholars building

_**Please don't kill me! I'm really really really sorry! I've just had such a huge writers block and I'm like the "mother" of my group of friends because they all act like 5 year olds and get into arguments all the time so I've been sorting it all out, not to mention there's this bitch at school who likes to stab people in the back and she insulted my family and sexuality. The thing is, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER OPINION! A lesson for all of you, it doesn't matter what other people think of you, if your best friend likes you then you're fine. I say best friend and not family because I've got such a deep relationship with her that even my family doesn't know me as well as she does. Love you**_ _ **MidnightWolf166**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Right, let's get started.**_

"We will be your headmasters for the next 5 years." Veronica Fashion stated, in a loud and clear voice that was filled with authority, but showed an obvious kindness to her personality.

Students cheered for the headmasters, excited to be starting at this new magic school.

Aengus Car cleared his throat. "As you all know, this school is specially built for mages. We have training rooms, common rooms and a library. You are free to go anywhere within the grounds although there are creatures in the woods, none are dangerous unless you provoke them. But you may read about that in the pamphlets placed beside the door. You will each be assigned your dorms upon entering the school building. The scholars have their own building as always as each will need the others and the dorms would not accommodate them all."

He spoke in a manner that shows he was used to speaking formally, but the grin he wore on his face suggested he was immature despite being the main headmaster. Veronica's emerald green eyes scanned the crowd, zeroing in on Valkyrie.

Aengus finished his speech, "My wife Veronica will lead the scholars to their building while everyone else gets their keys and settles in. Please, make yourself at home."

Everyone started to fill the school corridors as Veronica made her way over to the group of teenagers. Her light brown hair was pinned back with a glittering butterfly clip. Her dress was lilac silk and had white cloud shapes at the bottom where it fanned out. Her peachy pink lips formed a beautiful, gentle smile.

"Hello, dears, I'm Veronica Fashion, Skulduggery's mother." Valkyrie gasped. She hadn't realised that it was _Skulduggery's parents_ that ran the academy. But she could now see the resemblance between them. Skulduggery and Veronica shared the same eyes and smile, though when he grinned or smirked it was obviously from his father.

"Hello, Mrs. Fashion," Ravel, Saracen and Dexter chirped with grins.

"Looking as beautiful as always I see." Saracen said with a wink.

"Is that a new dress Mrs. Fashion?" Dexter took her hand and kissed it. Veronica's laughter was like a beautiful melody.

"That is my MOTHER!" Skulduggery pushed both flirting teenagers out the way to stand beside his mum.

"Relax; Skul," Erskine put a hand on Skulduggery's shoulder, "They're only doing to get on your nerves.

"And its working!" Ghastly laughed at his friend's stupidity.

"Now you must be Valkyrie Cain." Veronica spoke directly to the black haired beauty.

"Yep, I'm Valkyrie Cain. It's lovely too meet you." She tried to be as polite as possible, although she wasn't known for it. Veronica seemed to know this as well.

"You shouldn't feel the need to be anyone else around me dear. Actually, after showing you round, I'd like to have a small chat with you dear." Veronica spoke softly and calmly, as if she had all the time in the world. Valkyrie, slightly dumbfounded, nodded and ducked her head, her black hair becoming a veil.

"Let us be on our way." Veronica smiled and turned.

"Mum, you do realise we've been here before right?" Skulduggery said, sighing.

"Ah, but Valkyrie has not." Her soft voice stopped any more questions as they continued on everyone talking, but Valkyrie who took in the view and grounds of the beautiful school.

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

They stood outside of a 3 floored building. It was cream coloured with big brown oak doors. There was a small garden in front with flowers and a small stream.

"There have been some modifications with Valkyrie coming." Veronica informed them. "Tanith and Valkyrie's bedrooms are joined with a bathroom in the middle on the right side of the second floor. The rest of you boys get your joining rooms-yes there are locks- but 2 of you will have to double up although if you prefer, you may do some work on the building yourself."

"No, its fine, Mrs. Fashion." Dexter replied.

"Dex and I can share." Saracen replied with a wink towards Dexter.

"Oh, boy." Anton rolled his eyes. "Please don't let my room be next to theirs."

"Go in dears. Valkyrie, I will be waiting outside for you alright." Veronica said with a smile.

"Sure, that's cool. I'll be out soon." Valkyrie grinned before being dragged inside by Tanith. The downstairs hallway had a gold and silver layout, and Valkyrie's quick glance into the 'kitchen' (though it looked more like a snack room) seemed to look like it was yellow and purple. The living/common room took on a creamy white and baby blue colour scheme.

Tanith dragged her up the stairs (the staircase looked _so tempting_ to slide down) where she promptly pulled her though the first door she saw. Inside was a bedroom with green walls and ebony drawers and table. There was a wooden four poster bed with deep forest green bed sheets and huge pillows.

"My room!" Tanith squealed. "Okay, okay, no delay. Bathroom then your room."

She took Valkyrie's hand, leading her through a door on the left side of her room. It led to a beautiful aqua blue bathroom, different shades of the blues mixed and a huge bath in the corner. It had 4 different taps for the water to come out from, and a huge array of bubble baths, shampoos, conditioners and soaps. The sink had a mirror above it and next to it was the shower. Valkyrie barley had time to marvel at the beauty of it before being dragged through another door. But this one led to her bedroom.

The walls where painted midnight back, as was the floor and ceiling. A glass chandelier hung on the ceiling and a red clock hung on the wall. Her own four poster bed was black, the same as the covers, but Valkyrie liked to describe this colour black as 'black void of nothingness'. The pillows were a pristine white and white lace netting fell over each side of the bed. There was a bedside table with a white/pink lamp on it and her timetable. Her vanity was red and her wardrobe was creamy. A white desk also sat on the left side of her room. She had bay window with 2 deep purple pillows either side of a black and white one. The windows were big enough to crawl out onto the terrace.

Valkyrie was in awe at how beautiful the place was, but shook her head, remembering she had to go talk to Skulduggery's mother.

"This is amazing but I have to go…" Valkyrie breathed.

"I get it. Be back soon, k?" Tanith laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"K!" Valkyrie called, before leaving her room, bumping into the boys on her way out. Fletcher tossed her a diet coke and asked,

"How's your room?"

To which she replied, walking backwards, "Awesome!"

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

Veronica took Valkyrie to her private chambers. She sat Valkyrie down in front of her vanity mirror. She took a brush and ran it through Valkyrie's hair.

"I always wanted a daughter." She told Val. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Aengus, Skulduggery and Dominic, but a daughter would have been nice." She sighed.

"Dominic?" Valkyrie asked.

"My youngest. Only 5 years, bless his heart. Has my hair and his father's hazel eyes. Full of life and joy and innocence. He'll love to meet you, but he's with his father right now."

"He's here? In the school?"

"Well, yes, we couldn't leave him at home now could we? He stays with his father or me, but sometimes with Skul or the older female students. They fawn over him and he loves it. A real attention seeker." Veronica smiled with fondness upon thinking about her sons. "See, I nearly had a daughter. But Serpine found me when I was pregnant. He tortured me with that red right hand. After I was taken to the Sanctuary hospital, they found I had a miscarriage. This was before Skulduggery was born."

"I was tortured too, you know. Serpine tortured me when I was 12 because he wanted the book of names. I destroyed it with the Sceptre of the Ancients and so he tortured me. If it weren't for my father, I'd probably be dead." Valkyrie had a small tear down her cheek that she dried away.

"That's terrible. But, speaking about your parents, how are they?" Veronica asked, trying to restore some of the happiness to the conversation.

"Still working at the Sanctuary. All they do is work to be honest. I know they love me, but I wish they didn't have to work so much. Though I understand why. We're on the brink of war."

"Well dear, you can talk to me anytime. But you better go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

Valkyrie had just been walking back to the scholars building when she bumped into someone. It was a beautiful girl her age with short black hair and a load of tattoos.

"I'm sorry." Valkyrie said, recognising some of the symbols. They were meant to make anyone who saw her fall in love with her. _I'm not falling for that shit._

"It's alright. My name is China Sorrows. And you are…" The girl, China, said- holding out her hand. 

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie Cain." Valkyrie shook her hand. "That's a lot of tattoos you got there." She said.

"Yes, well, I practise symbol magic." China said, confused as to why this girl hadn't fallen in love with her. They continued to talk for about 10 minutes, not noticing the 7 guys and 1 girl glaring down at the scene from the window. Everyone knew that China was the schools slut, the bad bitch. They didn't want Valkyrie making friends with her, especially Tanith.

"I'm going to lose my new sister before I even got to know her properly!" The blond cried. She was pacing on the ceiling of Ghastly's room, where everyone was stood watching Valkyrie and China talk. They laughed about something and split directions, China walking back in the direction of the main school building, and Valkyrie in the direction of the scholars building. The sound of Valkyrie's ID card swiping the panel could be heard, and then the opening of the door. They all rushed downstairs as they saw Valkyrie enter the living room and sitting down, getting her phone out.

"This place is like a fairy tale. Right Val?" Tanith said.

"What's a fairy tale?" Val asked, confused. The whole room stood, shocked.

"You…you…you don't know what a fairy tale is?!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Nope. I grew up with a lot of pressure on me when I was 3. I was constantly in fighting classes or music lessons. The whole thing with the photoshoot earlier is because I'm a singer in the mortal world." _**(A/N Forgive the OOC. Just roll with it)**_ "I didn't even know about magic until I was 12 when my Uncle Gordon was killed."

"You weren't born magical?!" Dexter asked, astonished. By now, everyone had taken a seat.

"Not exactly. I'm a descendant of the Ancients and my parents managed to keep the magical community a secret until I was 12, when I was attacked."

"So who are your parents? Who attacked you. Why?" Erskine asked.

"That's enough stories of my life." Valkyrie said, avoiding the question. "Now can someone tell me what the _hell_ a fairytale is."

 _ **So there you have it. I realised I hadn't updated in a year today and felt guilty so now here I am at 2:20am writing because I had a creative outburst. Thank you whoever has stuck with me while I'm being an asshole and not updating. You're the best!**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **caitgirl1: I would have done someone else, but no one I could think of had the correct character for Valkyrie.**_

 _ **Jcat: Yeah. I only ship Valduggery when Skulduggery's human. But I'm still not sure which ship I'm putting in.**_

 _ **(Anyone who reviewed a ship pairing): We ended up with a tie between Fletchyrie and Valduggery. So I think I'll just have her flirt with all the guys (besides Anton and Ghastly) until I have one I think would be the best. Although Sexter is a definite pairing.**_

 _ **Guest: There you are!**_

 _ **Randomer11: It depends where the story takes us. I want Valkyrie to have a close relationship with Skulduggery and Fletcher's families. But I mainly ship Fletchyrie so there might be a bit of Valduggery flirting, but it will**_ _ **probably**_ _ **end up Fletchyrie. We met China in this chapter too. I didn't want her to hate Valkyrie like she does in all the other ones.**_


End file.
